Television (TV) has been and remains an important medium for providing a large population of people with content related to entertainment, education, news, politics, and advertising. Companies recognize the reach and influence of TV and purchase one or more spots on TV programs to broadcast their advertising content to specific TV viewers. The characteristics of TV viewers differ across TV programs, times of day, among a host of other factors. Therefore, an important goal of a company is to identify the spots that allow the company to reach the right type of person, with specific characteristics, who may be interested in the message provided by the company.
To help companies better reach their target audience, research firms such as Nielsen measure what some TV viewers are watching and track the preferences and behaviors of these TV viewers. These research firms then generate large data files of TV viewership data that may enable a planner at a company to generate an electronic content schedule. However, there are currently no graphical tools that enable the planner to intuitively and rapidly process the large amounts of TV viewership data to generate the electronic content schedule.